herofandomcom-20200223-history
Brick Heck
Brick Heck is a major character in the sitcom, The Middle. The third and youngest child of the Heck family, Brick is neglected, quirky and constantly forgotten by his family to the point where Frankie left him at her place of work for hours and it wasn't realised until it was later pointed out be Mike which in the same episode was pointed out his favourite colour is yellow. He is portrayed by Atticus Shaffer. Season 1 "Pilot", Brick wants Frankie to come into school dressed as a superhero for a presentation, but doesn't tell her the correct day. "The Cheerleader", Brick is forced to "socially interact" when a fine prevents him from checking out books at the library. "The Floating Anniversary", Brick gets sick. "The Trip", Brick gets a girlfriend, which becomes very stressful for him, so he enlists Axl's advice to break up with her (while Axl is showering), but when that fails (and ends up earning Brick a marriage and a baby), he asks his dad to step in. "The Block Party", When the school counselor tells Frankie and Mike that Brick is "socially challenged", Mike sets about getting Brick some friends, but when his idea of basketball falls through, he discovers Brick has other talents, which may assist Mike in winning the Block Party lawnmower race. "The Scratch", While scrambling to gather the garbage for trash day, Frankie accidentally hits Brick with a beer bottle. When Brick brags to a school hall monitor about his mark, Frankie and Mike must answer to the police, leading to a social worker monitoring the family. "Thanksgiving", Brick wants to visit a corn maze. "The Jeans", Brick offers to take care of a relative's dog, and his parents, reluctantly, agree. "Valentine's Day", Brick gets invited to his first sleepover by a member of his social-skills class a.k.a. "The Odd Squad" who pretends he is a cat. "The Break-Up", Sue and Brick watch a zombie movie and have nightmares. "TV or Not TV", Brick and his shy friends are forced into school recess with boisterous "regular" kids, much to his dismay. "Worry Duty", Brick becomes "mother" to a baby chicken. "Signals", Mike and Brick both try to be more sociable and end up in awkward situations due to it. "Average Rules", Brick may have to repeat the second grade due to his failure to return over thirty books to the school librarian. Season 2 "Halloween", Brick's costume is unrecognizable by most adults. "A Birthday Story", For his ninth birthday, Brick wants to hear the story of what happened when he was born, which puts the family in an awkward position. "Errand Boy", Brick is tired of running around doing errands with Frankie, and wants to start staying home alone. However, Frankie won't let him. "Thanksgiving II", Brick is very excited that Bob's librarian girlfriend Linda has an equally great love for books as he. "A Simple Christmas", Axl builds Brick an igloo, and along with Sue, they set out to defend it from the Glossner boys. "The Big Chill", Axl must take care of an infant doll for health class, forcing Brick to bunk with Sue, where they accidentally make a hole in Sue's bedroom wall, which leads to them making the hole bigger by trying to fix it. "Super Sunday", Mike encourages Brick to read about the NFL, but Brick goes crazy with reciting all of his facts, causing Mike's friends to leave the Heck's house during the Super-Bowl "Valentine's Day II", Brick has a crush on a girl from his class, but Mike tells her, humiliating his shy son. "Freinds, Lies and Videtapes", Frankie finds Brick a friend. "The Maths Class", Brick receives a D on a math test. "Spring Cleaning", Brick opens an information stand where he sells advice for a dollar. "The Legacy", Brick gets locked in the Glossner's garage. "The Royal Wedding", Brick helps Sue audition for the school's news team. "The Prom", After a successful first show, Brick begins to bore Frankie and Mike with his repeated, impromptu one-man plays in the living room. "The Bridge", Frankie and Mike attempt to cure Brick of his irrational fear of crossing over bridges. "Back to Summer", Brick needs at the last moment to write a daily journal and turn it in to Ms. Rinsky or risk not moving up to the fourth grade Season 3 "Hecking Order", When Mike learns that Brick is skipping gym class, he must talk to his son's fourth grade teacher. "Major Changes", Brick once again rambles about something (a food catalog) that only he cares about "The Test", Mike tries to toughen up Brick, when a meeting at school informs Frankie and Mike that Brick has been bullied. "Bad Choices", Brick quotes Shakespeare. "Halloween 11", Frankie takes Brick's social skills group trick-or-treating, and decides to prove a point to the youngsters Personality Aside from being a quirky individual, such as whispering specific words in a sentence under his breath, incessant whooping and his earlier one of stroking ketchup packets (which Frankie deemed a "phase" more than a quirk), Brick's defining trait is him being a bibliophile. He loves books, to the point where he describes them as his "best friends" when his favourite series, ''Planet Nowhere ''was ruined by Axl. It's also revealed he suffers from a phobia of bridges, being unable to drive across one as he had a distinct fear that it would break causing them to drown which is rooted to him watching ''When Bridges Collapse, ''unsupervised as an infant. However Brick isn't entirely to blame for his several quirks and awkward social encounters. There has been hints that he suffers Aspergers Syndrome but this has not been confirmed nor denied. Brick himself gives very valid examples to the root of his quirky behaviour in "Bunny Therapy", from being raised by a strange woman for an entire month after Mike misplaced him for another baby just pbefore his birth and the fact that Frankie constantly caves to her children, setting low boundaries for discipline and control. Brick also has little independence in his life as he is consistently coddled by Frankie and Mike. Despite this Brick enters whatever project with total confidence despite his formatted lack of skills, both social and motor. Despite seeming clueless and lost at most times, Brick occasionally displays remarkable leadership and assertiveness. He was able to run for Student Body President (with no paternal assistant) and win using self-modesty and deprivation. He was also able to lead his social skills group after they were forced out of the library and into the playground, using strategy. Brick is also the calmest and emotionally unattached of his siblings however he did become much more snappy when his New Year resolution asked him to stop reading. He is also the less argumentiveitive when it comes to Frankie compared to Axl and Sue. Despite his anti-social nature, Brick is also quite friendly with his social group or "The Odd Squad". Category:Sitcom Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Weaklings Category:Victims Category:Betrayed Category:Mentally Ill Category:Strategists Category:Dimwits Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Male